


Childish

by eratothemuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goofy Dean, Halloween, Holiday, childish flirting, no gender pronouns are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: You couldn’t believe that this was the man you’d fallen for. Dean could annoy you so much sometimes. (Takes place around Halloween!)





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something kinda’ short and sweet for Dean and this prompt was so cute, so I had to! This is for @besslincoln-bruh‘s [on tumblr] Writer’s Block Challenge 2k17 and I got prompt #19: Well, when there are things out there that need to be stopped, you stop it. When there’s food out there that needs to be eaten, I’m damn straight gonna eat it. (Bolded in the fic.)

“Are you seriously eating the dead guy’s Halloween candy right now?”

“Hey,” Dean shrugs with a mouth full of Halloween chocolate, swallowing before he defends himself, “It isn’t like he’s gonna’ eat it!” He fiddles with the wrapping of another package of self-proclaimed ‘fun-sized’ chocolate before resorting to ripping it open with his teeth and popping the chocolate whole into his mouth much like he had the previous piece.

“You don’t find that disrespectful at all?” you press, frowning deeply as you look from him to the living room where Sam was getting the details from the local Sheriff. “I mean, the guy died like, less than two yards away.”

“Tragic, right?” Dean hums his agreement, shaking the large bag of candy he’d found as he continues, “He didn’t even open the friggin’ bag, looked like!”

“Dean!” you huff, finally getting his attention from the chocolate as he looks at you like a deer in the headlights, chocolate falling from his mouth as he gives you a horribly innocent look that nearly sways your annoyance that  _this was a crime scene_  and here he was, stealing the victim’s Halloween candy!

“What?” Dean asks, and you begin to suspect he was just doing this to get on your nerves.

You let out a long sigh, shaking your head in annoyance, “Nevermind.”

Hunting with the Winchesters was never easy, it seemed, but Halloween always takes the cake. The things that went bump in the night only escalated around All Hallows’ Eve, keeping the three of you busy as ever. This Halloween was no exception to the rule, of course, and with the night itself dawning in only a few more days, you’d found yourselves smack dab in the middle of another difficult case.

And Dean wasn’t making it any easier.

Sometimes you could swear he was a child in a thirty-something’s body and as of late, Dean had been getting exceptionally good at getting on your nerves. It didn’t help at all that you were head-over-heels for the man, especially when his antics only served to make you love him more no matter how hard you tried not to. In truth, your annoyance could be narrowed down to the fact that you were desperately trying to ignore your feelings for him, as if it were really all that simple.

Like I said, Dean wasn’t making it any easier.

“What?” he presses you, this time nudging your side playfully as he takes a piece of candy between his teeth and wiggles it just to tease you, a gesture that, were you not already annoyed, would make you smile. Dean’s voice comes out slightly muffled behind the chocolate when he asks, “Ya’ want some, dontcha’? Ish that it?”

Really, you were more mad at yourself than you were at him. Annoyed at the combination of your feelings with his obliviousness, and it all comes to a head in that moment in the kitchen, with the excuse of it being over him eating a dead guy’s chocolate.

“Can you be serious for one single second, Dean?” you snap, immediately causing his brows to raise in shock as the chocolate droops in his teeth when you raise your voice, only to lower it to an angry whisper, “There is something out there hunting the people of this town and all you can think about is eating this poor guy’s Halloween chocolate! Well,  _some of us_  are trying to work, here!”

Dean pops the chocolate from his mouth, his playful smile being replaced with his own annoyance as he returns, “Oh, wow, God forbid I enjoy myself for five seconds after all the doom-and-gloom that has been going ‘round this week. Maybe you should lighten up a bit.”

“Maybe you should stop acting like a child!” you grit, crossing your arms as you look away from him. You hear him let out a scoff of a chuckle and, for a moment, think the argument’s settled with the silent-treatment until he responds.

Dean leans towards you, keeping his voice low as he growls into your ear, only serving to cause a blush to spread across your face rather than annoy you further, “ _ **Well, when there are things out there that need to be stopped, you stop it. When there’s food out there that needs to be eaten, I’m damn straight gonna eat it**._” When he leans back, your head snaps back to face him with a glare, only to get another shrug as he grins defiantly at you, no doubt noting your blush, before popping the chocolate back into his mouth to be devoured, “I don’t see why I can’t kick monster ass  _and_  eat this chocolate.”

“You’re unbelievable,” you mutter, making to turn back to ignoring him before he shoves a wrapped ‘fun-sized’ candy into your face.

“Unbelievably  _awesome_ ,’” Dean corrects as he goes back to teasing you with a tilt of his brow. He shakes the package gently as you fight to keep your frown, “Some sugar for my sugar?” He gets silence as a response and sighs, “You gonna’ stay mad forever, sweetheart? Or are you gonna’ help me eat this chocolate before Sammy sees how  _childish_  we’re being?”

“Hmm,” you hum, pretending to think about it for a moment before sticking your tongue out at him, “I’ll stay mad forever, thanks.”

“Now who’s the one being childish?” Dean asks, nudging you repeatedly when you turn your back to him.

“Still you,” you accuse, only for him to poke you in your most ticklish spot, causing you to jump away before glaring accusingly at him. Dean grins, lurching forward to tickle you again and cause a yelp of a laugh to come from you before you gasp, “Stop it, Dean!”

“Make me,” he dares.

“Don’t tempt me to lay you out, Winchester!”

“I’d like to see you try, honey!”

“What the hell are you two doing?” Sam calls from the doorway to the kitchen, seemingly finished with speaking with the sheriff. His own annoyance is written on his face as he rolls his eyes at your antics, before rubbing his temples, “Look, I’m going to be in the car and whenever you two decide to quit flirting and actually get some work done on the case, you can join me.”

“Wha—” you choke, heat flaring in your cheeks as you call after Sam, but he’s already gone, “We were  _not_  flirting! Sam? Sam!”

“Eh,” Dean drawls, giving you a joking side-eye as he watches you glare at the spot Sam had once been, “we kind of were.”


End file.
